The Legend of The Half Entelexia
by AcidBurn0715
Summary: After the fall of the Adephagos, Dedecci starts up problems in Capua Nor, Yuri runs into an old friend of his, or crush of his...Anyways, Brave Vesperia comes back together to stop Dedecci's schemes. And this girl was thought to be dead for years! And now she's a member of Altosk? Yuri x OC. And what's this of a Half Entelexia! Secrets! MAY INCLUDE LEMON FROM FUTURE UPDATES!
1. I am Elesia, guildmember of Altosk

** You may refer to the image for this story to see what Elesia looks like, I will link many photos later in the future to show her other outfits.**

** Feel free to ask anything if you're confused.**

** Elesia: Oh, well, AcidBurn0715 does not own ToV. But she created me. I can't wait to see Yuri again! He's going to DIE when he sees me!**

** A bright and beautiful future was all that remained after the fall of the adephagos. A girl in stunning silver armor and red leather walked around Dahngrest. "I still can't believe that even after all of this...He still remains sane." She whispered quietly to herself as she continued walking. She missed him of course, she hadn't seen him since she was 17. She didn't seem to look much different since then either. She was nearly 21, meaning he was nearly 23 considering he was 2 years older than her. She decided to return and help Harry with the guild a bit more before going home to crash.**

** Elesia's PoV**

** I walked to the guild HQ, only to see Harry running all over the place looking exhausted being called back and forth between rooms. 'What's wrong NOW?' I thought to myself. "Oh Elesia! Great to see you! I really need to speak with you!" Harry yelled out running towards me. He nearly collapsed when he ran to me, lucky for him I caught him and hoisted him to his feet.**

** "Well you seem quite engaged in work today." I teased. Making him smile slightly. "No time for jokes Elle, we really need to talk." "Okay okay, when?" "RIGHT, NOW." He dragged me by my wrist to the meeting room and sat down on a lush red pillow. I sat across from him. "What's up?" "There seem to be problems with the weather over in Capua Nor again. Our researchers seem to think it has to do with aer." "So, aer problems again. Gahhhhh." I slumped my shoulders and sighed in boredom. He rolled his eyes at me and continued. "Well, even though the blastia was used to destroy the Adephagos. Many seem to think blastia are somehow being remade. We want to get in contact with Brave Vesperia, they were the ones who-" I interrupted. "Yeah yeah, I know. They destroyed the Adephagos. I know." "But...Yuri is there..." I nodded. "So?" "Don't you miss him? Elle, I know you guys were close, you haven't seen him in years." "What does this have to do with me?" "We need you to inspect Capua Nor, make sure the civilians are okay. Then-" "Wait wait wait woah woah. When did I start doing other people's jobs? That's the knights business. Not mine." "Elle." He gave me the puppy face, don't look don't look! Ohhhh! I can NEVER say no... "Ughh! You know I can't say no to that face!" I squished his cheeks. " HEY!" He flushed, he was easily embarrassed. I giggled slightly and nodded. "When you're done in Capua Nor, go see the queen. Ask the knights if you can bring this to her attention. Try to contact Rita too." "Yes mother." I said annoyingly. "Now, go get your stuff together and head out tomarrow." "Yeah yeah. Whatever." I gave Harry a quick hug and left.**

** The next morning.**

** I walked to the docks at Capua Torim, I got on a boat to Capua Nor. I would arrive in about a day or so. All I had to do was make sure everyone was okay, then I walk to Zaphias to see Lady Estellise. I wondered if I would see Yuri there...**

** What'd you guys think for the first chapter? I update a lot so don't be angry if I leave you over the edge of your seat. Please if you have any ideas you want me to add to the plot I would LOVE to hear it. Thanks for reading and review/favorite if you want! It would make a panda smile! :)**


	2. TO ZAPHAIS!

**So, her current goal is quite obvious, there are going to be hints here and there of YuriXElesia. Up until a specific future chapter. No Lemon or anything just letting you know. Well Elle!**

** Elesia: AcidBurn does not own Tales of Vesperia.**

** Harry: Even though she wishes she does.**

** AcidBurn:...Y'know it would be awkward to own you right?**

** Harry: oh...Yeahhhhh...Ima go now. -leaves-**

** AcidBurn: Enjoy the story and ignore Harry!**

** The last ShadowWalker:**

Elesia stood on the edge of the boat as she waited. She flung her legs over the side as she sat on the rim. She shut her eyes as she listened to the sounds of dolphins and enjoyed the water mist against her cheeks. _Everything feels different all of a sudden. _She felt as if the world was going to fall apart. Something wasn't right. Nothing is right...

The boat docked before she knew it. She had sat on the rim for hours? _It only felt like a few minutes..._ She thought to herself. She got off the boat and finally arrived in Capua Nor...It was raining and cold here..._This isn't right. Ehmead hill is warm and full of life, why would it's surrounding cities be cold again? Last time it was blastia but..._She shook her head. _I need some rest, and to get out of this rain before I get sick. _She saw Yeager's henchmen hiding slightly in the shadows. _And they call themselves 'assassins'_

She entered the inn and saw lots of people sitting around with drinks. _No wonder this place reaks of liquor and wine... _She walked to the inn keeper and asked for a room. She dropped a bag of gald onto the counter and walked towards the room the inn keeper pointed to. He stood quiet, he most likely recognized her. She did become quite famous inthe past few years, being a co-worker of Altosk. Being Harry's best friend and what not. She was most known as Shadow Maven and Dark Maiden. They never spoke of her name, only her allies did. And that was the way she liked it.

She entered the room and dropped her bag near the bed. _Maybe a drink would be nice, just, not enough to get a hangover tomarrow, that'd kill me. I'm 21 now, last May so uh yeah. Now it's September...Wow time goes by fast. _She sat on a spinning stool in the front near the counter. "Hey, whaddya want little girl?" _So this bartender is drunk himself 'ey? Well this surely won't help him, can't recognize my deadly famous appearance? _Oh this guy would've been screwed if he didn't recognize her eventually. "Ahem, if you weren't blind, you would've noticed who you're speaking to." She used her titles for many things, never selfish, normally to either get peace and quiet, or to get certain people to go away when they're terrozing innocent people. A very sensible woman she was, though she never showed emotion to people she didn't know. That's when Yuri came into the picture.

Elesia was always helping others, but never got close to people, never showed her emotions. Not even when she was annoyed. She could hide ANYTHING. The only person to know when she hid something was her best friend. Whom at first she thought was an annoying asshole. Yuri Lowell. He continued to pester her when he knew she was upset. With him, she could never hold anything away. He never gave up. Eventually she would spit it out. And sometimes cry, depending on what was wrong. They began to travel together at times and help one another out when they were teens. Never dated one another because Elesia claimed it would ruin their friendship.

The memories flooded her mind and she brushed them away. She felt a hand tap her shoulder. It was a random drunk guy. Or at least she thought. "Elle?" "Oh...Hey Terk! How've you been?" "I suppose you're here to inspect the 'disturbances'?" "I suppose so. What do you mean by disturbances though?" "The weather, everyone is getting sick. Most people suspect it has to do with the weather." "What about you?" "Not yet..." "Alright, I suppose that helps. Thanks." Here, have a drink on me." "Oh...I'm good..." "No, I insist, Elle. It's been awhile so just hang around for abit will ya?" "No, I gotta leave as soon as possible. I'm going to inform Queen Estellise of the situation. It's straight up orders from Altosk. I can't let a hangover hold me back from doing my job." "You always focused on what needed to be done...You're too serious. Try to loosen up a bit Elle." He opened his arms out for a hug. "I gotta go." She waved him off and went to grab her things. She wanted her rest, but Yeager's assassins were starting to focus their attention to her. She got her stuff and headed out the door.

After about 5 minutes of walking, she noticed the assassins following her. One came close up behind her and reached his hand out to grab her. She quickly spun in a low angle so her leg aimed for his neck, sending a spinning back kick towards the assassin, it knocked him out cold.

The others began to pour out in groups, running at her. She started using artes, she pulled out her dual blades and sent two Azure Edges out together at the same time. She used this as an escape mechanism. She turned and took off at top speed. She was the fastest person in Altosk, making it easy for her to dodge them in sparring. It was always too easy. She arrived at Ehmead hill about 20 minutes after taking off like that. Normally, a walk would've taken her nearly 2 and a half hours to get there. _Nobody sneaks up on the ultimate deciever. The last ShadowWalker alive._


End file.
